The Final Howl
by Justboy
Summary: Oneshot. My version on the events of Lupin's last moments.


_**Harry Potter.**_

**The Final Howl.**

**This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. The inspiration for this fic came to me only two hours ago and I suddenly had to write. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to write more Harry Potter fics in the future, but what good is writing if I don't have a story? Hope you enjoy it, bye.**

* * *

Chaos was the only word to describe the events that were happening. Cries of anguish, pain and rage echoed throughout Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the most legendary of battles taking place, history being written in these very moments. The rainbow's colours flashed and twinkled inside, the halls echoing with battle cries.

Jets of green, red and golden light were what was mostly seen throughout the great halls of this school, as a war erupted from within it. This was no ordinary war, this was one to see which would triumph in the neverending struggle of Good versus Evil, who would live and who would die. This was the war to see if the Darkness would cover the Light.

There is one particular man in these halls, a former pupil doing what he could to follow the foundations of the school. His robes were not worthy of him, shabby and patched, the holes temporarily sewed up. Nevertheless though, they always tore and yet the man did not seem to mind. They seemed to even fit the life that the man had endured. Friends stolen from him, new ones granted...but this man could never live in peace and yet he was a symbol to the light. Remus Lupin however, was no ordinary man.

His hair was brown with silver streaks, lighting up in the few moments they had in the moon before his transformation. He was a silver fox if you will, but capable of things far more wonderful and sinister than such a creature. For Remus Lupin, better known as 'Moony' to his past friends, of whom he was the sole survivor, was a werewolf.

Right now Lupin was doing whatever he could to fight for the Light. He was fighting in Hogwarts against the so called Death Eater servants of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He was facing off against Antonin Dolohov, a true member of Voldemort's inner ranks, one who had suffered in the prison of Azkaban for many years because of his master. But he had been freed and was now doing whatever he could to help the Darkness swallow up the light.

Remus Lupin was using all of his strength, all of his magic to stop that very thing from happening. He was doing this for a brighter tomorrow, one which he hoped his new born son, Teddy Lupin, would live in. It took a lot for the wizard to leave his child for this, but if Teddy was survive then Lupin would have to fight. There was simply no other way. 'Moony' right now was doing everything he could to fight off the primal instincts that lured within his body.

He could feel it, the beast, the monster that lurked within him, itching to be unleashed and for blood to rain from the air. But Remus Lupin was not the sort of man who allowed such things to happen. He had to use the man, not the beast inside him to help his cause.

"Crucio!" Lupin heard Dolohov let out with a maniacal shout, the Death Eater's ghostly, long face contorting with anger as he did so. The spell was dark gold in colour and was as fast as a bullet as it shot at Lupin.

With speed faster than a man his age or speed, Lupin twirled around the beam, sending his own right back. "Stupefy!" he cried in retort, the red light crackling before being sent back. Wordlessly Dolohov set up a shield charm as the spell gently bounced off harmlessly against the invisible force and exploded into part of the school's great wall, breaking off a small chunk. The two were just outside the great hall as they duelled. They had been battling for what felt like hours and neither were able to break the deadlock. It was always the same, one attack, the other evade or dodge, neither causing any damage aside fatigue.

They were interrupted however, when a crash met their ears and the rubble to the side of the broke apart, dust kicking up into a small cloud as the two tumbled to the ground in force of the blast. Lupin was the first to get up, less of the rubble hitting him than it had Dolohov. However,all thoughts of the duel were thrown out of his head as the Weasley Twins George and Fred galloped past, identical mischievous smirks plastered on their faces.

"Get them!" a yell came from within the hole in the wall and soon after no less than a dozen Death Eaters flew out.

Spells that were a jade green in colour bounced all around the twins but none hit them as they both began to run up the great flight of steps that were in front of them. "I will kill you brats if it's the last thing I do!" the Death Eater known as Rookwood yelled, his mask discarded in the battle as blood ran down from his lip.

"Sorry could you repeat that?" George said with a grin. "I didn't quite 'ear it!" he said, pointing to the hole where his right ear sound have been.

"Really Forge, that was weak!" Fred said in faint scolding. "You really should have come up with something better than that."

"Sorry," he replied with a wink, the two still sprinting up the massive flight of stairs as the Death Eaters did all they could to follow and climb over the rubble, all too busy to notice Lupin. "It's just with all this ruddy madness I can't seem to concentrate! And this is the sort of environment we cause, bizarre isn't it?"

"Too right there," his twin agreed, his wand pointing behind him and landing in front of the Death Eaters. A black, jelly like substance suddenly appeared like a puddle and stuck to all of the feet of the Death Eaters. Tried all they could, they simply could not escape their feet from the jelly and just sat tightly were they were. As with their hands they tried to pull themselves out, they were also left without being able to curse the twins, who had stopped to look at the scene.

"Why don't you just get your great master to help you out?" Fred asked them with fake innocence.

"Gred?"

"Yes Forge?"

"If the whole world is bloody going to tatters as we're here-"

"-Then no one gives a toss if we say You Know Who's name!"

The two's grins widened in happiness but with a chant from Rookwood the black jelly like substance was blasted away and the Death Eaters were about to begin their chase, before the boys both raised a hand signalling them to stop.

"We would just like to say-"

"Together, before this whole mess starts up again-"

The two glanced quickly at each other, before continuing. "That Lord Voldemort is without a doubt the biggest, most depressed git to ever exist! Next time you see him, tell him to buy a dog or some sort of pet before he goes even more bonkers, okay?"

Shouts came from the Death Eaters in protest who then resumed their chase after the two twins. The two went their seperate ways, George going left while Fred going right, but not before turning back for a second and sticking out only their heads. Then simultaneously, they shouted:

"See ya' Professor Lupin!"

Lupin was bewildered that the boys had already seen them and suddenly saw another jet of light fly his way. Dolohov was back up and the duel was back on.

Curse after curse shot at Lupin, the werewolf doing all he could to dodge the spells. No time was given to him to retaliate, only to evade death. This continued for many minutes on end, before finally one of them had finally gained a monumentous lead in this duel.

Lupin had been doing all that he could to dodge the Crucio's when a jet of red light sped towards him. He was frozen in surprise, not believing a Death Eater would use such a simple spell. The expelliarmus charm, one that was known as the Boy Who Lived's signature move, collided into his chest, sending him and his wand flying in different directions.

The werewolve crashed into the wall, inches away from falling into the hole the Weasly twins had caused. A gasp of pain eluded his lungs as he buddy crashed into the concrete, a sound of laughter being heard from Antonin Dolohov.

"You are so weak, you wretched creature," the Death Eater's voice taunted into Lupin's ears. The wizard for the Light struggled to move, but with some strength he pushed himself up, knowing what was to come.

"You can kill me Dolohov but you will not defeat the Order. Lord Voldemort will fall on this night. Harry Potter will succeed, achieving the impossible. And you, like the rest of the Death Eaters, will be left to rot in Azkaban, if you escape tonight."

Dolohov laughed at this, his cold voice bouncng off the walls of the great school. "We shall see about that...Avada Kedavra!"

The green light swallowed Lupin's vision, taken up everything he ever knew and yet he was unafraid. He was sure that the Light would truimph, for some reason he knew of it. The sad thought of his son being without a father crossed his mind, but he knew that Teddy Lupin would someday understand. He thought of the woman he loved, Nymphadora Tonks and thought of leaving her. It too hurt him, but he knew that one day the two of them would be reunited. Now, only one clear though was in his head.

Remus Lupin would be able to see his friends again.


End file.
